jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:BerkowySkryba/O Sześciu Wikingach i Jednym Smoku/@comment-32398021-20190706103727
Ja dobrnęłam do końca! �� Dzięki za zrobienie spisu treści, bo znacznie ułatwia szukanie. Zacznijmy od formy zapisu. Othiel ma rację, teoretycznie forma scenariuszowa nie jest poprawna i zazwyczaj nie czytam tego typu wytworów - ALE. Primo, twórca nigdy nie jest uwięziony w formie. Jeśli tylko potrafi wykorzystać manipulację formą do osiągnięcia lepszego efektu artystycznego, to nie mam nic przeciwko. Secundo - to, co napisałeś, w standardowej formie powieści zdecydowanie straciłoby swój urok i dynamikę :) Także forma scenariusza - zazwyczaj nie, ale tutaj całym serduchem, bo to po prostu lepiej wypada jako scenariusz. Zwłaszcza że opisy kursywą bardzo ładnie uzupełniają przerwy między dialogami. Skoro nie forma, to co przekonało mnie do zabrnięcia w to dziełko? Jestem fanką kryminałów ^^ Detektywi, zagadkowe zniknięcia/morderstwa - to jest coś, co tygryski lubią najbardziej. I pod tym kątem uważam cały pierwszy rozdział na Berk za naprawdę udany. Mój mistrz Mieczyk oraz Szpadka zostali oddani - no, po mistrzowsku, brak mi słów, by wyrazić Twój geniusz XD Naprawdę wielokrotnie skręcało mnie ze śmiechu, a kiedy fabuła już nie wyrabiała, Thorstonowie zawsze jakoś ratowali sytuację. Zresztą tyczy się to też Smarka. No i w ogóle dialogów, bo znajdowałam tu wielokrotnie prawdziwe komediowe perełki. Komizm sytuacyjny zresztą był też, i tu znowu muszę pochwalić i formę zapisu, i jakość dialogów - mimo braku dopowiedzeń to wszystko tak pięknie samo układało mi się w głowie, słyszałam intonację bohaterów, widziałam ich kompulsywne i niekompulsywne odruchy, i wszystko inne :D Ogólnie pierwszy rozdział (ten z dochodzeniem na Berk) jest świetny, jak dla mnie mógłby posłużyć bezpośrednio jako scenariusz do jakiegoś odcinka serialu, bo wpasowuje się w klimat. Plus przyjemna detektywistyczna nutka, bliźniaki Thorston - no żyć nie umierać. I ja tylko pytam, DLACZEGO nikt nie zrobił żadnego językowego żartu, kiedy Śledz'ik zaproponował 'ŚLEDZ'TWO?! To się tak bardzo prosiło XDD Ach, jeszcze jedno, co tam z pierwszego rozdziału. ''"Redaktorek". W mojej przeszłości istnieje książka tak crapowata, że naprawdę chciałabym ją wymazać z pamięci. Tam wszystkich nazywano po ich zawodach, i często do tego zdrabniano. Uwielbiam to, że koleś nazywa się Janusz �� i że mają na Berk swoją gazetę (XD) - ale określenia "redaktorek" zdzierżyć nie mogłam. Okropnie rozbijało klimat. I to nie w taki śmieszny sposób jak Janusz, tylko w taki nawiązujący do tamtej książki - w sposób po prostu ZUY, przynajmniej w moim odczuciu. Także to przezwisko to jedyne moje zastrzeżenie do całego tego dochodzenia. Poza tym ten rozdział był świetny �� Rozdział następny, czyli droga w tę ciemność, był dla odmiany dobrze napisanym, klimatycznym rozdziałem grozy. Czułam duchotę zaciskającego się korytarza drzew, widziałam dziwne, błyskające w mroku ślepia. Z tego rozdziału według mnie dalej można by coś nakręcić. Ta powolna przemiana znajomego Berk w coś dziwnego, niepokojącego. Dziwne drzewa, dziwne ścieżki, a do tego noc. Ma to klimacik. Po prostu czekałam na moment, kiedy ktoś się zgubi albo go coś zje. To było naprawdę dobre. Światełka - okej. Powiedzmy, że przełknęłam dość lekko ten koncept, choć gonienie za błędnymi ognikami dla odmiany kojarzy mi się z Meridą, a tamto wydanie czarów i leśnych mamideł nie przypadło mi do gustu. Z jakiegoś powodu wolę ucieczkę przed ciemnością niż (wymagające, nie powiem) gonienie i łapanie światełek. Do... manierek. Z pomocą pochodni. Tak... No i oczywiście postać Pustelnika też nie wzbudziła mojego zaufania, ale czy w otoczeniu złudzeń i upiorów cokolwiek może je budzić? Rozdział trzeci. Wizja domu, za którego drzwiami czają się rozmaite... cóż, właśnie wizje - świetny koncept. Nie jakiś wyjątkowo odkrywczy, ale za to wykonany tak dobrze, że można by na jego podstawie dalej kręcić film. W dalszym ciągu mamy dziwny, zaczarowany las - niby swojski, ale jakiś inny, pełen nieczystych sztuczek i niepewności. Klimat drugiego i pierwszej połowy trzeciego rozdziału można porównać do klimatu wędrówki przez Mroczną Puszczę w Hobbicie - niby tylko drzewa, ale powietrze jest ciężkie od czającej się pod koronami grozy i "czarów". Realizacja wchodzenia kolejnymi grupkami do domu i oglądania w nim różnych wizji przez wszystkich po kolei - super. Autentycznie. Wrażenie zrobiło przyznanie się staruszka do bycia upiorem, niepokój wzbudził dziwny stan Sączysmarka, a wizja w sali i te uroki rzucane z beczek... Czułam się trochę jak przy czytaniu Chaty. Tematyka zgoła odmienna, ale oczy i umysł płatały tu i tu podobne figle, przeczące prawom fizyki. Groza jest, uczucie osaczenia przez upiory - jest. Łapka w górę. Duży plus za późniejszy opis ognia metaforą z owcami. Po prostu miałam to przed oczami. Wow. No i Thorstonowie jak zwykle wymiatali :D Natomiast od momentu podziału na drużyny coś chyba poszło nie tak. (Chociaż nazwy - "Nocny Hak" i "Astrid z Resztą" - w dechę XD). Kryminał, zjawy, upiory - to wszystko okej. Ale potem zaczęłam się czuć trochę jak we Władcy Pierścieni na Kurhanach - z jednej strony nie znikają upiory (choć są o wiele mniej straszne), z drugiej spotykamy fajnego kumpla który nam pomaga, a otoczenie płata nam tak wyraźne figle, że bez przewodnika nie mamy szans stamtąd wyjść. Po dłuższym czasie coś takiego robi się męczące. I robi się też nudno. Szukają, chodzą bez celu, bo przecież nie znają nawet kierunku. No a z tym tropikiem to nawet jak na "JWSowe Kurhany" przesada - owszem, fajny pomysł z nazwą "pomarańcze", ale banany nie rosną na palmach, tylko na bananowcach XD Wiem że oszukańcza rzeczywistość, ale skoro śliwki tam zrywali ze śliw, a jabłka z jabłoni, to bądźmy konsekwentni. Spotkanie z łowcami niewolników dołożyło swoją cegiełkę i już zrobiło mi się totalnie nudno, czułam się trochę jakby mi ktoś prał mózg. Nic się za bardzo nie działo, cała akcja polegała na robieniu kroku w przód, a potem dwóch kroków w tył. Miałam wrażenie, że opowieść trochę straciła główny cel na rzecz przedstawienia nam postaci Ivego i wrzucenia go w interakcje z Astrid i Smarkiem, przez co całość straciła tempo. Wszystkie ich działania doprowadziły ich dokładnie do punktu wyjścia, nic nie osiągnęli przez te ...dziesiąt stron, i jedynie bliźniaki ratowały sytuację swoim rysowaniem domu i innymi dialogowymi popisami. Z błędów zapisałam sobie jeden: "Mieli do dyspozycji jeden topór, dwa noże i dziesięć par rąk." Jako że było ich tylko pięcioro, to albo dziesięć rąk, albo pięć par ;) Ulubione perełki z tego kawałka? (Bo tak, mimo wszystko było ich parę ;)) 1) "Językopapl: Będziecie mieli zapewnione te warunki, jeśli - rzecz to jasna – zachowacie dobre maniery, okażecie nam należyty szacunek i nie będziecie próbować uciec. W przeciwnym razie wsadzimy was do mokrych i ciemnych lochów. To co? Umowa stoi? Mieczyk: Stoi! Możesz mnie cmoknąć w cztery litery. ''Chwilę później, w mokrych, ciemnych lochach pod pokładem.'' Ive: Tego mogłeś już nie mówić. Mieczyk: Chodziło mi o "lico". Nie zrozumieliśmy się." 2)"Mieczyk: To jest przedpokój. Szpadka: A to kuchnia. Mieczyk: A to spiżarnia. Szpadka: Spiżarnia obok sypialni? Oszalałeś? Spiżarnia jest obok kuchni. Mieczyk: Ale mogłaby być obok sypialni. Szpadka: Idź se malować gdzie indziej, brat! To mój dom! Taki jak naprawdę jest. A nie twój wymyślony. Mieczyk: Nasz dom. Tam będzie basen z gejzerami. Szpadka: Nie będzie żadnego głupiego basenu! Chcę się poczuć jak w swoim domu, a nie. Mieczyk: Naszym domu. Ja chcę się poczuć jak w naszym domu, ale fajniejszym, i co? Szpadka: To narysuj swój dom, a nie wchodź na mój! Mieczyk: Nasz dom! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Ive: Mieczyk, Szpadka, chcecie coś zobaczyć? Mieczyk: Nie widzisz, że prowadzimy poważną dyskusję? Tam będzie latryna." 3)"Nasi dzielni buntownicy wyszli z celi. Nieopodal leżały ich rzeczy. Kątem oka, Sączysmark dostrzegł drzwi do spiżarni. Wikingowie uzupełnili zapasy jedzenia, zgodnie z zasadą "gość w dom, gopsodarz da", a trzeba powiedzieć, że były tam same rarytasy. Kiedy ich torby zostały napełnione, wyszli ze spiżarni, i wtedy, Sączysmark zobaczył drugim kątem oka, drzwi do zbrojowni. Wikingowie nie omieszkali jej zwiedzić, kierując się zasadą "czujcie się jak u siebie w domu"." �� Rozdział czwarty przyniósł nam team Nocny Hak (aka Czkawka&Śledzik, bo Pyskacza dość szybko wcięło). Tu akurat się coś konkretnego podziało i ruszyło główny wątek - chodzenie przez góry, dwa spotkania z wielkim upiorem i znalezienie dwóch światełek. To na plus, choć widać, że ten team dla odmiany dość szybko chciano z powrotem połączyć z grupą (co rozumiem - ileż można pisać o Śledziku i Czkawce :P), bo interakcje z upiorem są szybkie, światełka też jakoś łatwo się znajdują, nagle pojawiających się trudności praktycznie nie ma (#Szczerbatek zawsze czeka w pobliżu, choć miał tyle okazji żeby się zgubić :P), a większość dni przelatuje po kilku zdaniach opisu na zasadzie "następnego dnia przeszli przez góry, znaleźli miejsce na nocleg, zjedli i poszli spać". Nie mam z tym jakichś specjalnych problemów, przynajmniej coś się dzieje - rozwlekanie opisów o niczym byłoby niepotrzebne - po prostu zwracam uwagę, że widać różnicę w stosunku do pełnego wewnętrznych interakcji i pojawiających się trudności teamu Astrid z Resztą. Znaczną bolączką, o której chciałabym wspomnieć przy okazji tego rozdziału, są pieśni. Pod tym względem jestem niestety wymagająca, bo sama trochę rymuję. Te były kiepskie. Bardziej niż brak rymów bolał brak rytmu i sensu. I nie chodzi o "ukryty sens", jak w tej pieśni upiora, bo nawet Pyskaczowa "pokojowa pieśń" wyglądała momentami jak zbitka przypadkowych wersów, które ktoś tylko dopasował do siebie końcówkami: "Ten Wiking co się zowie,/Nikt tego się nie dowie," - ten wiking co się zowie CO? Połączenie zdań na zasadzie "żyrafa, która ma cętki, leśniczy poszedł do lasu". Nie wiadomo CO zrobiła ta cętkowana żyrafa ani po co nam nagle na sawannie leśniczy. "Pyta się więc lud buńczuczny,/Co on taki jest nieufny,/To nie ufność jest lecz radość,/Każdy z was mi będzie zadość." - konia z rzędem temu, kto mi sprzeda sens tych wersów, bo moim zdaniem go tu nie ma. I skąd nagle pierwsza osoba w ostatnim wersie, skoro pieśń jest o jakimś "tym" wikingu, czyli trzecia osoba? Upiór też miał swoje potknięcia: "Zmieniam lasy w ciemny bór,/Smoka, wilka, jagnię, kurę,/Płoszym, straszym przez naturę./Zwierza krew ich nie nasyci,/Mrok zapewni im schronienie,/Szukam w dali, dla swych braci,/Dam nam pełne uwolnienie." - po wytłumaczeniu część z płoszeniem brzmi nawet okej, i nie przyczepiłabym się do tych wersów, gdyby nagle w środku "zwrotki" śpiewanej przez upiora o "nas" ("płoszym" - płoszymy, "straszym" - straszymy) nie wyskoczyli jacyś "oni" (''"zwierza krew '''ich nie nasyci"). To my czy oni? Upiór jakby równocześnie czuje się ich częścią i nie czuje. Rozumiem wtręty w pierwszej osobie w liczbie pojedynczej, ale w mnogiej też trzeba się zdecydować na tylko jedną z odmian. Stając na miejscu wielkiego upiora: albo śpiewam o "nas" i o "''mnie" (gdzie "ja" jestem charakterystycznym przedstawicielem tej grupy), albo o "nich" i o "mnie" (podkreślając różnice, które oddzielają "mnie" od tej grupy). Jako że ten fragment dotyczy natury wszystkich upiorów (więc wielkiego także), czyli czegoś, co ich wszystkich łączy, ja wzięłabym pierwszy wariant. Wystarczyłoby zmienić na "zwierza krew '''nas' nie nasyci, mrok zapewni nam schronienie", i już byłoby lepiej. Zwłaszcza że potem masz ponownie ''"dam '''nam' pełne uwolnienie". "Nam", nie jakimś "im". Pamiętam że znalazło się kilka wersów poprawnych, nawet kilka fajnych, ale ogólnie na przyszłość polecam iść w przepowiednie. Nawet recytowane, jeśli chcesz, żeby bohaterom przekazała je osoba, a nie np. przeczytali je na ścianie. Przepowiednie wystarczy napisać odpowiednio "podniośle", tajemniczo, a nie trzeba ich rymować ani składać do rytmu. No i dochodzimy do reunionu drużyny. Sama towarzysząca temu konwersacja o kurach i smokach znowu wymiotła, natomiast już pobyt w wiosce od kur, zdobywanie ostatniego światełka i dalsza wędrówka znów zaczęły mi się kojarzyć ze wspomnianą przy redaktorku crap-książką. Fabuła zrzuciła główny wątek na drugi plan, przygoda zaczęła być tylko pretekstem do wprowadzania wątków quasi "miłosnych", na pierwszy plan wyszedł Ive i... No, jakość spadła. Za pomysł na początek fabuły szanuję. Za wątki komediowe uwielbiam. Ale wątki "romansowe" to mają tu poziom podstawówki niestety. Astrid nagle zupełnie traci charakter i staje się małą, fochatą szóstoklasistką, która znalazła sobie lepszego kolegę, bo jest nowy, umie śpiewać i złowił więcej ryb. Powodem do obrażenia się na ''dotychczasowego kolegę jest fakt, że sama zaproponowała mu pomoc z jego torbą, ta pomoc jej nie wyszła, a potem jeszcze sama wpadła w tarapaty tylko dlatego, że z własnej woli pozbyła się swojego amuletu na rzecz Ivego. (Notabene nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego on miał ją o niego prosić, a już tym bardziej ŻADNEGO, dla którego ona miała by mu go dać. To jej własność, ochrona, pamiątka i podarunek zarazem. Przyjaźń przyjaźnią, ale gdyby moja koleżanka ot tak bez powodu poprosiła mnie o oddanie jej pierścionka-podarunku-pamiątki po chłopaku, BO ONA CHCE TO MUSI DOSTAĆ BEZ PYTAŃ, to nie, ja bym jej go nie oddała. Kto by oddał?!) Ale nie, ona absolutnie nie ma z tą porażką nic wspólnego i z dojrzałością pięciolatki w przedszkolu zrzuca całą winę za swoje postępowanie na Czkawkę. Włącza mod "foch4ever", a gdy w końcu, po kilku dniach traktowania go jak powietrze, obrażona księżniczka łaskawie chce porozmawiać, ma czelność się dziwić, że Czkawka poczuł się urażony jej zachowaniem, oddaniem wisiorka i się zdenerwował. Ile oni mieli mieć lat, 18 czy 8? To miała być rozsądna wojowniczka czy fochata królewna? Bo odczuwam silny dysonans poznawczy. Z Czkawką nie jest lepiej. Nagle kretynieje i chociaż na początku opowieści zdawał sobie sprawę z braku kompetencji Sączysmarka w JAKIEJKOLWIEK sprawie, na tym etapie bez żadnego skuteczniejszego sprzeciwu wykonuje jego idiotyczne polecenia, bo nagle wyłączył mu się mózg i nie kojarzy, że pluszaki są dobre dla dzieci, a nachalnych ludzi nikt nie lubi. Nagle traci też wolną wolę i musi robić i mówić to, co powiedział mu Smark. No musi, nie ma zmiłuj. Jak Smark nie pozwoli, nic nie wolno zmienić. Nieważne że wymowa "AStrid" albo tekst jego piosenki są irytujące dla otoczenia i po prostu głupawe. Czkawka z pierwszego rozdziału by to zrozumiał, każdy przeciętny człowiek by to zrozumiał, a nawet gdyby nie zrozumiał, to zauważyłby sugestie samej Astrid, że jej się to nie podoba. Każdy - ale nie obecny Czkawka, bo on na potrzeby fabuły zidiociał i dał się ubezwłasnowolnić Jorgensonowi. Żeby nie było, że będą o tym tylko złe rzeczy, to muszę powiedzieć, że sama sekwencja, gdy Sączysmark daje Czkawce kolejne rady o coraz wyższych numerach, rozbawiła mnie, bo w mojej głowie odtworzył się sugerowany zapisem filmowy montaż ujęć - Jorgenson udzielający porady i Czkawka, poległy za każdym razem na całej linii. Gdyby to tylko miało jakieś uzasadnienie fabularne... Wszystko kończy się jak nożem uciął z chwilą, kiedy Ive przez beztroską nieuwagę traci światełko. Btw Astrid jakimś cudem zupełnie nie ma o to do niego żalu (a przypomnijmy sobie: obraziła się na Czkawkę, który zostawił na chwilę torbę ze światełkiem, bo chciał z nią porozmawiać, a potem nie mógł po nią wrócić, bo poszedł ratować Szczerbatka... Zaprawdę, ta bohaterka dziwna jest.) Czkawka po to światełko schodzi, umiera - ale jednak nie - i mózg Astrid magicznie (choć powoli) wraca z lat 8 do 18. Wszystkie nieporozumienia z okresu sprzedszkolnienia znikają, kończymy z przerywaniem sobie, obrażaniem się i udawaniem, ogółem - "Czkawka, jednak znowu cię kocham". Całość zostaje zwieńczona Śledzikiem i jego psychologiczną sesją grupową - i oto, co przy okazji wychodzi: "Astrid: A jeśli jeszcze chcecie wiedzieć, dlaczego spędzam z Ive'em tak dużo czasu, to dlatego, że to wrażliwy, mądry i szczery Wiking." Sprostowanie, droga Astrid: chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, dlaczego spędzasz z Ivem tak dużo czasu, a Czkawkę nagle masz w nosie, choć podobno "darzysz go uczuciem" (co, jak się domyślam, ma oznaczać, że jakoś tam go kochasz). Przecież o uczucia trzeba dbać, no nie? Im ważniejsze, tym bardziej. Aach, no bo Czkawka to zakłamany, gruboskórny idiota... A nie, zaraz, to chyba Sączysmark. Wiecie, miłość tak nie działa. Nie polega na tym, że się człowiek czuje do kogoś wewnętrznie przywiązany, ale równocześnie się na niego obraża, nie spędza z nim czasu i odzywa się tylko okazjonalnie. Brak komunikacji, wzdychanie po nocach i okazjonalny całus to nie jest miłość. To jest opis toksycznej relacji, w której samotna, niedojrzała emocjonalnie osoba próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę partnera/partnerki, oczekując z jej/jego strony pewnego rodzaju platonicznego przywiązania i dramatycznej relacji, w której ta niedojrzała osoba będzie mogła się nad sobą użalać i demonstrować partnerowi/partnerce swoje niedojrzałe wahania emocjonalne: "lubię cię, a teraz cię nie lubię, teraz może, a teraz na pewno nie, a teraz to mnie obraziłeś, przepraszaj, bo ja tak mówię, albo się już nigdy do ciebie nie uśmiechnę, o!; a teraz to cię znów nienawidzę, cierp męki zazdrości, kiedy mam cię w nosie i siedzę sobie tu z tym... EJ, ALE NA MNIE PATRZ! JESTEM TWOIM JEDYNYM BOGIEM!" Jasne, wiem, że "miłości" nie da się zdefiniować po tym, co się dla kogoś robi, bo ona jest tym, DLACZEGO się to coś robi. Tak więc to, że się z kimś spędza czas, lubi z kimś rozmawiać, żartować, że się czasem na kogoś krzyczy, ale się mu wybacza; że się mu ufa, o niego dba i martwi - nie musi znaczyć, że się jest w tej osobie zakochanym, jeśli u podstaw tych wszystkich zachowań nie leży to uczucie. Owszem, tak samo można się zachowywać w stosunku do dobrego przyjaciela. (W zasadzie przyjaźń to też miłość, określana jako filia, ale powiedzmy, że mówiąc "miłość", mamy teraz na myśli coś w okolicach eros.) ALE. Na pewno NIE można powiedzieć, że Astrid tylko przyjaźni się z kimś, przy kim przejawia wszystkie powyższe zachowania, a kocha kogoś, przy kim przejawia toksyczne zachowania opisane jeszcze akapit wcześniej. Osobiście skłaniałabym się ku koncepcji, że ta bohaterka w tym stanie psychicznym nie jest zdolna do altruistycznej, zdrowej relacji na poziomie eros z kimkolwiek. (Btw na poziomie filia zapewne też, choć akurat tu za bardzo tego nie widać.) To wynika z jej konstrukcji, na tym etapie, w momencie "fochatej królewny". W wątkach "romansowych" Astrid przerabiana jest po prostu na niedojrzałą, obrażalską smarkulę. Szkoda. Nie mogę nie wspomnieć, jak irytujący jest wątek z ciągłym przerywaniem Czkawce zdania: "Astrid, masz bardzo piękne oczy". Rozumiem, po co on jest, że prowadzi do tej jednej sceny, gdy Czkawka w końcu walczy o możliwość dokończenia tego zdania (w szerszym kontekście - o Astrid). Rozumiem że to miało być symboliczne zdanie. Ale nie było, Czkawka zamiast rozmawiać w pojedynkę z Astrid jakimiś innymi słowami ciągle dążył tylko do powiedzenia tej samej, jednej kwestii (która też nie jest jakimś wielkim wyznaniem - nie to że musi być, ale z drugiej strony o co aż taki szum?), i za każdym razem oczywiste było, że coś im przerwie. No irytacja, to jest to odczucie, które się we mnie za każdym razem budziło. Na szczęście wkrótce znajdujemy biały głaz i kończymy etap sprzedszkolnienia głównych bohaterów. A żeby nie było tak negatywnie, znowu wrzucę perełki ��: 1) Śledzik: Chciałbym ci zadać nieskomplikowane pytanie, Szpadka. Szpadka: Jak nieskomplikowane, to dawaj. Śledzik: Jak się czuje twój brat? Szpadka: A co mnie to, zapytaj go. 2) Śledzik: Zachowywał się już kiedyś w taki sposób? Szpadka: Hmm... kiedy Smark wyrzucił mu hełm w przepaść, to wtedy chodził tak przez jakiś czas. A jak Mieczyk zrzucił go ze skarpy, to już był normalny. Śledzik: To niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze. Wiesz co to oznacza? Szpadka: Że musi kogoś zepchnąć ze skarpy? Rozdział szósty. Spotkanie z upiorem, rada mędrców. Sporo tam monologów, wyjaśniania... no, dużo tych skomplikowanych światełkowo-upiornych teorii. Na plus zaliczyć można, że nie poczułam się rozczarowana jakimś banalnym rozwiązaniem, teleportacja bardzo fajnie wyjaśniła wszystkie te dziwne zmiany. Pozostaje tylko kwestia, komu zaufać, kto faktycznie jest tym "dobrym". Pod tym kątem fabuła wygląda jak w Kapitan Marvel - ci wcześniej dobrzy są źli, ci źli dobrzy, a w ogóle wszystko ratuje superSzczerbatek. Momentami było nawet przyjemnie, tyle że w cholerę deus ex machin się tam pojawia - wieczny płomień można zgasić śliną (jakby "człowiek" - wspomniany w inskrypcji - nie posiadał innych płynów ustrojowych/nie wynalazł innych rzeczy do gaszenia ognia), a światełka w pysku smoka działają jak portal, natomiast już w brzuchu nie. Portale aktywne tylko po zmroku, dezaktywacja portalu następująca akurat po dotknięciu światła ręką i tylko na jedną noc, jedno światełko z jakiegoś powodu nieposiadające zdolności teleportacji... Te wszystkie rzeczy nie byłyby złe, gdyby miały jakiekolwiek uzasadnienie. A jako że użyte są właśnie jako deus ex machina, bezbolesne rozwiązanie problemów, które wystąpiły podczas konstrukcji fabuły, to wypadają słabo. Nikt w sumie nic do końca nie wie, nawet autor wyjaśniający nam historię ustami wielkiego upiora na wszystkie istotne pytania, jakie postawił przed nami tekst, odpowiada "tego nie wiem, tamtego też nie wiem, w sumie to niczego ważnego nie wiem". Takie zabezpieczenie - jak będzie potrzeba (bo fabuła się zatnie i będzie sytuacja pozornie bez wyjścia), to się to wyjaśni, wytrzepując z rękawa jakąś regułę czy historię, na zasadzie "a bo można". Kolejny raz powtórzę, ale - szkoda, bo pomysł był naprawdę fajny. Jednak - jednak - gdyby nie te absurdalne rozwiązania, nie znalazłoby się tu zdanie, które uważam za mistrzostwo świata: "Niestety, mój smok zjadł blask z Asgardu." To. Jest. Tak piękne �� No, powrót na Berk i cała ta akcja z żonami podchodzi już pod standardowy fanfik, ale ze Szpadką - "Ręką naciągającą cięciwę" - bywa śmiesznie. Kolejny raz deus ex machina - przepowiednia akurat o takich sześciu jeźdźcach, jakich mamy na składzie - ale przynajmniej to, że każdego przysyła jakiś bóg, jest spoko. Kończąc z treścią - co do błędów, było ich trochę. Zdarzały się błędy rażąco zmieniające znaczenie zdań - np. "Szczerbatek podszedł do Szpadki, która trzymała pochodnię, i położył się w jej blasku" (ze zdania wynika, że w blasku Szpadki :/). Trochę literówek, ale nie jakaś zatrważająca ilość. Czasem błędy językowe (np. "poulgownie" - poprawnie będzie "polubownie"), zła odmiana czasowników (np. krakać - poprawną odmianą będzie "kraczę", a nie "krakam"; biegać - "musiał biec", a nie "musiał biegnąć" itp.). Zmiany czasów też się zdarzały. Ogółem tragedii nie ma, ale mogło być porządniej. Był też moment zmiany perspektywy z trzecioosobowej na pierwszoosobową. I powiem tak, przy formie scenariuszowej to jest kiepski pomysł. To znaczy, taka zmiana perspektywy zawsze jest kiepskim pomysłem (jest bardzo nieprofesjonalna), ale przy formie scenariusza to już jest bardzo kiepski pomysł - przestaje to wyglądać jak scenariusz, zaczyna jak tani fanfik. I o ile jeszcze perspektywa Czkawki została wprowadzona w jakimś porządku, bo na początku rozdziału (czwartego bodajże), tak później skakanie między narratorem trzecioosobowym i Astrid jest jak przeciąganie liny - raz w jedną stronę, a raz w drugą, trudno się połapać jak będzie dalej. Za duże zamieszanie. Dlatego to mi nie leży. Podsumowując tekst: mimo wszystko mi się podobało. Szkoda, że od pewnego momentu fabuła rozwijała się mało ambitnie, ale przynajmniej całość jako tako trzymała się kupy i chyba tylko wątki rodziców Astrid oraz matki Czkawki zostały ruszone i nie podjęte nigdy więcej. Za aspekty przygodowe, detektywistyczne i komedie, zwłaszcza w wykonaniu bliźniaków, musisz brać się częściej. Za wątki "romansowe" i pieśni już niekoniecznie ;P Ogólnie było dużo i nieźle. Powodzenia w dalszej twórczości :) PS. Mały bonus ^^ "Mieczyk: Buhaha!! Jam jest Jeździec Szaleństwa! Przysyła mnie Loki! Najbardziej szalony z bogów! Buhaha! Teraz...yyy...teraz...yyy...jak to szło...eeyy... A zresztą... Posłuchajcie no łotry! Niech no tylko jeden z drugim spróbuje nie wypełnić woli bogów, a sam Loki was odwiedzi! Będzie jadł przy waszym stole, zajmował wasze łóżko, ubierał wasze buty, pił z waszego kubka i korzystał z waszej latryny! Stanie się to, jeśli nie wypełnicie woli bogów! To ją wypełnijcie! Lecimy! Buhahaha!! Bliźniaki pognały na swym smoku, przy akompaniamencie złowieszczego śmiechu Mieczyka, i dali nura do wody, a po chwili się wynurzyli. Fioletowa farba się zmyła. Swenhald i Rozumzjadł powstali. Swenhald: Uuuuuch...ten był najgorszy. Spójrz! Ich Fioletowy Smok zmienił barwę na zieloną! Rozumzjadł: Niezwykła istota. Swenhald: Zarządzam powrót na Ciepłą Wyspę. Trzeba czym prędzej zacząć wypełniać wolę bogów. Nie chcę żeby Loki spał w moim łóżku." "Nie"? Ja tam bym chciała... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) <3